Spah Sappin Mah Memory!
by Jonus63
Summary: The red spy loses his memory. Now the spy's best friend the Scout tries to get his memory back. Formerly called a sapper in my memory
1. Chapter 1 : Sappin Fun

Note: All characters belongs to Valve.

EDIT: after some scolding from readers i shall rewrite some parts.

EDIT 2: I hate this chapter, and chapter 2 and 3, the rest are a great improvement, The Tenth member even better. Dont judge me from this chapter, or 2 and 3.

So this is my first story, im not that good yet but hopefully i will get some advice :)

mostly on red team POV

A Sapper In My Memory

It was a hot day at 2fort, the Red spy was creeping around in the blu base on his way to the blu battlements to get revenge on the blu sniper, The blu sniper had thrown a jar of piss at him. He was in the courtyard when he heard beeping. ''Merde'' he thought to himself, A sentry was in the hay room.

Luckily for not so long ago he saw the Blu soldier rush into the red base, He took the oppurtunity and disguised as the Soldier. He went up the stairs limping to look like hes been hurt,

''Hey Soldier bad day huh?'' The Blu engineer told him

''Affirmative, That maggot red clone got me, but ill send his maggot ass to the skies!'' The spy said proud of being able to imitate the soldier.

''Alrighty then, good luck on ya!'' He said and leaved for some more metal.

''The engineer here is really unskilled'' The spy thought as he grinned and put the sapper on the sentry and dispenser. Engie came back shouting ''Spah sapping mah sentry!'' The engineer took off the sappers and asked the soldier where he went

''That maggot went that way!''

The engie ran that way, the spy chuckled ''why not pull some tricks on him''. Engie came back panting and huffing ''Hes not in the intel room'', ''I saw him on his way to the sewers!''. Engie ran that way,

after a few minutes he came back after the sentries were sapped again. ''he ran down the spiral stairs again!'' ''Oh you must be wrong because i went that way. ''Errr'' The spy knew he was screwed. ''but i havent checked the entrance''. ''Phew, again the engineer here is really pathethic''

''I think you are the spy'' The engineer said while panting when he came back. ''Really? You thought of it now? Well sorry, too late'' Spy said while sinking the knife into Engie's back

Now that he had done the evil deed of the day he laughed snortly. He suddenly heard footsteps, He hid the Engineers corpse under some hay and quickly disguised as the Engie. The spy was lucky today, but it looked like his luck ran out. There was the blu soldier.

''Maggot! Why havent you built our defense yet!'' Soldier screamed on the Engie

''A darn spah came here and sapped mah stuff but i got rid of him.''

''Go down in the intel room and deploy a sentry there NOW!''

The BLU soldier certainly wasnt a bit different than his RED comerade. Spy went down the spirals but cloaked as soon he went by the corner, He went back but to his shock he saw that the BLU soldier had found the engies corpse.

''BOYS WE HAVE A--'' He could say no more. He fell to the ground with a knife in his back. ''no time to stay and chat for now'', He cloaked just as 3 BLUs came in. He quickly went on the battlements and saw that the blu sniper was standing there. He had his razorback equipped for the day. The Spy took out his Ambassador and pointed it to The blu snipers head, tauntingly he said

''Ill see you in hell you filthy jar man!''

Suddenly all went black

* * *

So this was the first chapter. I dont know what category it should be, i thought the title maybe should be Spah sappin mah memory or the one i currently have. Also please review and give some advice :) Also, you must be wondering, wheres the other soldiers in the war? Well...Errr *** **walks away *


	2. Chapter 2 : Who am i?

I decided to do the next chapter the same day havent got any reviews yet.

* * *

Red Scouts pov:

Scout's mission was the same as all the other days they had been fighting. Grab the intel and secure it, it was very much based on luck and if theyr engineer had built a sentry in the intel room. He picked the energy drink since its the best for this job. Scout ran out from the spawn room and onto the battlements, an arrow merely missed his head. ''that was close'' he tought while double jumping onto the bridge. He ran across the bridge's roof when another arrow went above his head. ''god damnit!'' Scout was tempted to crush Blu sniper's skull but he didnt have time. He drank his energy drink in case there would be a sentry in the hay room. Scout was right, there it was but sapped.

-Nice job there spy!

-Prego

He rushed down the spiral hallway and into an enemy engineer, The engineer ignored him to get to his sapped toys. He came in the intel room with no guard. ''BLU is weak today haha'' he grabbed the intel and ran the other way out, he was going for the battlement route to crush the Sniper's skull (gee many grudges against the blu sniper huh?). The sentry was gone and an engineer and soldier corpse laid there. He ran out on the battlements and saw an unconscinous spy behind a laughing heavy. Scout didnt wait long, he instantly took his bat and hit heavys head multiple times, the last one with a loud crack noise. Scout picked up Spy and ran off to RED base.

Red team pov: (something went wrong with my writer so the sentences might look wierd)

The scout had secured the intel for the day and the battle was over for a week.

-Looks like the Announcer has found a clue in the intels we secured. Soldier said proudly

- She's a genious like me, she'll figure it out.

- Its gonna take a whole freaking week? Well more days off for us i guess.

- Da, leader is credit to team.

Scout was going to go to check how Spy was.

-Yo doc, how does the spy feel?

- He does not feel very vell but he vill wake up soon

The spy suddenly woke up and pulled his finger in a gun pulling animation.

- Oh hey he woke up!

- How are you feeling Spy? You got struck real hard in your head

- Yeah how you feeling pally?

- Who are you?

- Its me the scout!

* * *

- Who am i?

Oh wow this was really unexpected. Anyways im not good with accents, so if you could tell how the say different things, i know the heavy talks stupid and things, but its really hard to write medics and snipers accents. Hmmm maybe ive read to many fan fics where the authors have great writing skills and accent/charachterison typing that makes me feel like a little fish in the sea. Review and give some advice kay?


	3. Chapter 3 : Lunchbreak

With some advice from Hunterkitty i will hopefully starting to get better. Thanks ^^

* * *

''It looks like he has amnesia'' Medic said with sadness ''Yeah thanks alot Captain Obvious'' Scout said annoyingly, ''Man, he really got a huge punch in the head'' Scout said while checking his head for knobs, ''Zat's a big one, Now go get our teammates raus raus!''. Scout rushed through the door but his heart made him go slower, he couldn't beleive his best friend had lost his memory. His first instinct was to go to the dining room, since it was just about time for started to speed up again and ran to the hay room, He ran in the courtyard and up the stairs where the dining room was. When he arrived you could see a big table with nine chairs each with their own meal at each table with a name on it. The Heavy took a large bite from the sandvich and chewed, ''Ahh so filling'' Heavy said large and happily, ''Wheres my damn rations!?'' Soldier yelled ''Get the nazi chef here now!'',

''Hey take it easy mate, you got ya eggs right?'' Sniper said when he grabbed a piece from his barbaque with a fork,''hmm i guess so'' Soldier mumbled. He cracked an egg open and took a bite, yellow liquid spilled when he bit the middle part, '' I WANTED MY EGGS HARDBOILED GET ME THAT MAGGOT CHEF!'' Soldier slammed a fist on the table, all the food made a jump from their plates, Scout had pancakes on his plate with maple syrup and with energy drink to drink, but the nicely stacked pancakes on his plate now looked like ruins, Demoman just sat there and was sleeping from too much whiskey, strangely he never ate, ''Yo guys, Medic wants us in his medbay right now'', ''Good, i want to talk with him'' Soldier tried to speak calmly. Sniper and Soldier rose up from their seats and walked to the medbay. ''I vait here so no little man steal food'' Heavy said. Scout was wondering what the hell should he do to help his friend? Maybe if he shows some items or photos to him that he had seen spy look at or use almost everyday. ''Velcome mein kamerades, I hav-'' The German was interruped by a not so happy Soldier ''Damn it Medic i wanted my eggs hardboiled and you boiled it to --'' Medic held up a hand to interrupt ''Don't interrupt me vhen i speak, especially not vhen its zhis important''. ''You see, Ze Spy has lost his memory'', Everyone looked at each other with a frown on their faces ''So?'' Sniper said ''One less bloke to ruin my day'' He left the room with Soldier following. ''Ach, dummkopfs, looks like were alone on this one'' Medic sighed ''No worries doc, ill try my best to get Spy's memory back. '' Ok zhen, i vill go get mein food''

Meanwhile..

Sniper and Soldier returned to the hay room. When they saw that the food was gone and heavy was nowhere to seen, they had the suspicion. Medic entered the room and saw the same thing. Soldier yelled as loud as he could ''HEEEAAAVYYYYY!!'', ''Medic can just make more right?'' ''Nein'' Medic said angrily ''Ze leader said that would be enough for the day'', After he said that the Heavy came into the room and said ''Medic make good food!'' with a smile in his face, ''Yes..'' as he pulled out his bonesaw ''Good food zhat would be enough for ze day'', Soldier unfolded his shovel with a kloink and said ''I AM PERSONALLY GOING TO SLIT YOUR STOMACH OPEN AND GET MY FOOD BACK!'', ''That aint the only thing thats gonna have a hole'' Sniper said as he took out an arrow from a pocket on his back. ''You got 5 seconds to run hehehehe'' Medic said with a crazy flash in his eye. ''5'' ''OH NOO'' Heavy ran down the spiral stairs. ''4'' ''321 go!'' Soldier interrupted medic's counting and started running after him.

* * *

And so the chase starts, but thats not what im gonna write about. Thats enough for the chapter ^^. Btw i am swe so it might be harder to come up with different emotions in english. I hope you liked it :)


	4. Chapter 4 : Spy's Quarters

A/N: I noticed i have so many ideas lingering in my mind abort both team fortress 2 and left 4 dead. Although my inferior writing skills hinder me from putting it on paper, Ive Always tohught that maybe someone else could write it for me (samantharose, Jazzila, Hunterkitty etc) but it sounds awkward to ask for it. Ill try my best to get my idea on paper. Also i decided to type longer from now on. I think

---

As Medic left the infirmary scout grabbed spy's and started to drag him out of the room. ''Where are we going?'' Spy asked like he was being kidnapped, ''to your private quarters'' Scout said without looking at Spy.

Suddenly they could hear footsteps and screaming. ''Hey if they are having fun i wanna be there to!'' Scout thought ''where iz zhe sound coming from?'' Spy asked worrifuly. Right after Spy said that Heavy ran past them screaming and shouting ''Scout help me! Tiny men are chasing me!'' Heavy screamed, after heavy came the others to.

Scout intervened by standing in the middle of everything. ''Alright! I am not the one that kills the fun but what the shit is happening here?!'' ''Oh dosvidania Scout'' Heavy said happily, '' yo big guy i didnt do this to defend your ass'' Scout said as he glared at heavy. ''You probably did some freaky stuff to get them to chase you'' ''that maggot ate all our food while we were gone!'' Soldier shouted rights into Scout's face

''hey hes a big bear, he needs to eat alot, Aint that right big guy?'' ''Da'' Heavy smiled, ''He ate yours to'' Engie interrupted scout. ''Get him!'' Scout said angrily, But before they could continue theyr hunt.. ''Ahem, Scout arent you forgetting something now'' Spy said coldly ''Yeah i am, but you forgot the most!'' Scout joked.

''Gentlemen, carry on'' and so the Heavy kept running and the Medic,Soldier, Engineer and Sniper ran after. ''You still got your personality left'' Scout said proudly ''After you'' Spy grinned and they both was on theyr way to Spy's Quarters.

When they got there they stood infront of a big metallic door with a sign which said ''Watch your back''. Scout opened the door and with a loud creeking noise the door opened. The room was small with no windows. In the middle of the room was a desk with piles of paper on it reading TOP SECRET. On the walls hanged shelves with cigarettes in it and cardboard masks with Each of the teammates and enemys faces on it, Next to the desk is a old bed with looks like very comfortable pillow and mattres.

''Well, do you remember anything?'' Scout asked ''Non but i like how i live'' Spy laughed. Scout walked to the desk and opened a drawer, in there was two guns, One was spy's revolver, and the Otter was shamelessly having an engraving of his mother on the barrel. Scout ignored the engraving and picked up the two guns and gave them to Spy. ''Who iz zhat on the barrel'' Spy asked and pointed to the engraving, Scout didnt reply.

''Iz it someone i know?'' Spy asked again. ''Uhh to much im afraid, i dont wanna talk about it''. Spy was wondering why scout felt bad about the engraving. ''Ugh anyways'' Scout said as he removed the guns. Scout Turned around and saw the shelves, he went to the one with a sapper, butterfly knife and the disguise kit. He opened the shelve door and took out the things. ''What about this thing?'' Scout asked and held up the sapper ''you used it before you lost your memory'' ''Non i do not recall such a thing''. Scout sighed, ''what about this?'' He said White Holding the knife up ''you know you do this thing here'' He flipped the knife around and tried to manipulate it. ''Give me Zhat, boy'' Spy commanded, Scout gave the knife to Spy. Spy gracefully flipped the knife around his fingers and even made it roll around his hand. ''I did not know i could do zhis'' Spy said surprised. ''You still got your skills left!'' Scout cheered. Scout did not bother to give Spy the disguise kit, it would be fruitless. ''Well are we gonna leave?'' Scout asked ''i want to run around the base'' he said fast while running on the spot. ''yes i zink its time to leave now'' spy said while yawned. Scout and spy left the place ''well i have to run off now, See ya Frenchie!'' Scout ran off ''ugh, i cant remember anything'' Spy thought ''Maybe some sleep will make me remember'' Spy chuckled ''well back to my room i guess'' Spy entered his quarters and laid on his bed, drifting into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5 : Shadowy Dream

* * *

A/N: Now we go into spy's dreams, lets hope i have good ideas for his dream D:

Spy wake up in a dark room with a spotlight on his bed. He rose up and sat on it, Scout ran by ''Hey French Face!'' Scout said gleefully ''I got something for you'' alot of things fell on the ground in front of the spy.

Everything from knives to jars of piss, ''err thanks scout'' spy said nervously. Then Heavy ran past with the group chasing him ''Give me my damn food back you running vomit!'' Soldier yelled while running after him, then he saw sentries everywhere being sapped. Engineers and soldiers with knife dangling from their backs running around screaming. Spy didnt understand any of this, but it was familiar.

He heard growling, and a shadow creeping around the room. The lights was turned on, but the shadow was gone, and scout laid on the floor, dying. ''What? Scout?!'' Spy rushed from the bed to Scout. ''Cmon spy, ya gotta remember'' Scout whispered. ''How did zhis happen?'' Spy asked stressfully, ''Watch out for the shadow in the future...'' Scout said with his last breath. ''NOO!'' Spy woke up from his sleep and was back in reality. He looked at his watch and then at the clock on the wall, The time on his watch said 06:03 but the wall clock said 06:05 ''hmm zhe time is wrong'', Spy pressed the button on his watch ''Zhere we go'', Spy rose up from his bed and noiced he slept with his suit on.

''Oh merde'' he thought and brushed his suit and went out the door. Breakfeast was always made at 6 a clock each morning. Demoman was the only one in the kitchen and was eating a sandvich while drinking some more whiskey. Spy opened the door to the kitchen. Demo didnt notice him, he opened the refridgerator and took out a sandvich to eat with a glass of wine. He took out a chair and sat on it.

Demoman didnt notice until Spy said, ''Good Morning'' and took a sip from his wine. Demoman looked at the source of the voice. ''Aye Hell--'' The Demoman who was black turned pale and dropped his bottle to the ground and it crashed. ''W-w-who are ye?!'' ''Ye came to 'aunt me from your death!'' Demo shouted. ''What?'' ''It iz just me'' Spy said. Demoman calmed down ''Spy stop scaring me with yer bloody cloak while i have a hangover'' Demo laughed, ''Cloak?'' Spy said surprised.

''Try to look at yer hands'' Demo said, Spy looked at his hands and to gasped, he could not see them. ''What is zhis trickery?!'' ''Its yer invisibility cloak, just press the button on the watch to decloak'', he pressed the button and he could see his own hands. Scout and the Medic then barged in. ''Yo spy! We got another idea for you!'' Scout said as he was full of excitement.

* * *

A/N: Ohh i wonder what the idea is, oh wait i already know hehe. So, what the heck is that shadow? Not in this story, in the possible sequel maybe!


	6. Chapter 6: The memories return

On the battlements the sun struck hard with its warmth, sweat were running down sniper's face while looking in his scope.

''Gah, piss'' Sniper whispered to himself, he didnt notice the shadow behind him, a gun was pointed to his head. He heard it cock,

''what was i supposed to say'' ''I'll see you in hell, filthy jar man'' ''oh ok, prego''.

Sniper chuckled quietly. ''I'll see you in hell, filthy jar man!'' The shadow shouted, ''Boom!'' Heavy laughed while nudging spy's head.

''Cut! you cant nudge it Heavy'' Scout said while he shouted it through a megaphone while sitting on a chair with the name ''DIRECTOR SCOUT''.

''Did you really need the megaphone and the chair?'' Spy said,

''yeah, makes me feel like were making a movie'' Scout said gleefully. ''But...i dont want to hit little man to hard...'' Heavy sniffed with a sad face.

''Bah, let me do it and then he'll maybe remember everything, and ill bang in some sense while im at it'' Soldier boomed as he marched on the battlements, ''as sun tzu said...'' but Spy interrupted, ''pardon, who is sun tzu?'' he asked.

Sniper and Heavy backed away. ''How dare you jump into my words, you useless pile of maggot!'' Soldier shouted into Spy's face, he backed away with a yelp.

''He was a man of pride! You wont forget him after a good lecture!'' he said while clenching his fists and was about to hit him in the head.

A big hand stopped it, ''You not hurt litte man, his brain is broken, now apologise!'' Heavy yelled. "Mhmsmormry." Soldier mumbled, ''I NOT HEAR YOU'' Heavy shouted. ''IM SORRY!'' Soldier screamed.

''Very good!'' Heavy chuckled. ''Aplogy accepted'' Spy said while brushing his suit ''now if you excuse me i must go and think'', ''Yeah you do that'' Scout said.

Spy entered he base again, ''so i was going to shoot him'', he walked with his hand on his chin. ''If i could look at my files..'' He snapped open a cigarette case and took out a cig, lit it and inhaled the toxics. ''What was with that shadow'' He had to many questions and to little answers.

''Hows it going with your memories?'' Medic asked as he walked by and turned around and walked side by side with Spy. ''Not so good, but i wonder if i remember by looking at my files'' he took out the cigarette from his mouth and exhaled. ''Well, you have the files of all the members in your room'' Spy stopped with his jaw hanging, the cig dropped to the ground. Spy crushed it and said ''you tell me zhis now?!''. He started walking again in a quicker pace, ''The answers could lie there!'' he marched to his quarters. ''Viel Glück!'' Medic shouted after him.

He arrived to his room and opened the he stopped and realized ''where could the files be?'' It must have been somewhere secret, since theres no sign of it being visible. ''Merde, if i cant remember then i cant find them!'' Spy tried to push everything, turn every item and pull everything that looked like a lever. He leaned to the wall in shame and touching a wall tile, it got pushed and the wall turned 90 degrees. He ran in with hope in his eyes, and there it was. ''Mon dieu..'' Spy looked in surprise. A huge wall with 9 cabinets full of files. Fortunately Spy's files were the one on the ground. He pulled out the drawer and took out files and started to read.

Name: Lucien Dupont

Age: Unknown

Gender:Male

Class: Spy

He kept reading more info about him. ''Now i remember..'' as he put the files down, he sat on the ground and thought. He collected the papers and put it in his cabinet, when he did so he accidentally pushed a button that revealed a tenth cabinet. Spy was suprised and went to see what was in there, as he took out the files and read, His eyes narrowed. ''Sacre bleu...''

* * *

A/N: What kind of sick plot am i doing here? Anyways, if you have any more ideas for his files just message me.


	7. Chapter 7: Zacharias?

A/N: suprisingly this is the last chapter, dont worry though ill be making a sequel pretty soon, since i love writing, i cant stop haha.

* * *

Spy dropped the files and stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, ''Zhis is.....unbelievable!'' Spy said shocked. He rushed off to tell the others, but before that he needed to clean up where he had been, papers everywhere one of them said

Name: Zacharias Sterner

Origin country: Sweden

Born: 1860

Class: ?????

Date of assignment: 6th September 1963

''Non! No person can survive that many years, and today is the 5th!'' Spy exclaimed, he had to go to their fearless leader and ask what the hell is going on. He picked up all the papers and put them in the ''tenth'' cabinet and left, closing the wall behind him.

In the dining room, where it was dinner time. Everyone sat and waited for Spy, he barged in and received ''How did it go?'' by everyone. He noticed he still had his cigarette in his mouth, he took it out and flicked it away, it hit the ground, he crushed it and said ''i remember everything'' Spy grinned, everyone in the room cheered ''Let's all drink and congratulate Spy!'' Demoman said gleefully since he could drink even more than he did just a minute ago. ''Well'' he thought ''i can tell zhem tomorrow''. He recieved many words and cheers from the members, and so they drank and drank.

At night, everyone went to bed and slept. ''Finally'' a voice said ''what were they cheering for anyways'' he growled and lied in the darkness waiting, a few hours later he stepped out into the corridors. ''It's time for me to shine'' he laughed and was on his way to the intelligence room. He made no sound while walking but couldnt keep his growls low, he chuckled ''after all these years i still cant get a low growl''. On his way to the intel room he passed by Spy's quarters and opened the door. He snuck in and opened the wall to the files. Inside he stopped with a surprise in his eyes. His cabinet was open! ''What?'' Zach said, he ran to the cabinet. ''Gah! Skit! It was supposed to be a god damn secret!'' he tried to calm down ''i got something to do'', He returned back into the corridors and snuck away.

''Alert! Our intelligence has been stolen!'' Annoucer shouted in the speakers. No one heard and kept sleeping, but Spy woke up with a snap and decided to go and see. He exited his room and ran to the intel room, when he got there he heard a voice ''your the only one? What a shame'', he turned around and pointed a gun to the source of the sound. ''Who are you?'' Spy said as he massaged the trigger with the revolver pointed to Zach's head, he held the briefcase in his hand. ''If you catch me youll find out'' he said as he dissapeared, but Spy managed to put a bullet to his head on the run. ''Ye gotta have more fire power than that!'' Spy could hear him taunt, ''ow!'' Spy rounded the corner and saw Scout having Zach to the ground with Scout's knee to his back.

''Would you care to tell me now?'', with a growl he said ''release me first'', Scout stood up and took Zach's hand and pulled him up. What stood in front of them, had a red sweatshirt with a same coloured hoodie, the arms are taped with duct tape for better jumping, he had baggy jeans but they are also taped, his hands didnt have claws, which is odd. As he smiled, you could see fangs. ''Well, ill tell you everything tomorrow but ill give you a hint, but only to you'' he said to Spy. He whispered into his ear ''tenth cabinet'', he then laughed but growled a bit after, ''damn my growls, anyways i have to go to sleep'', ''pfft where ya knucklehead, theres only 9 quarters. ''I'll show you'' he ran upstairs and dissapeared.

''Damn he's as fast as me.'' Scout said impressivly ''Maybe even slightly faster?'' Spy added, Scout gave him a glare. ''Also'' Scout mumbled, doesnt he look kinda similiar to a --?'' Spy interupted him, ''no need to say it, but it does look alot like that..'' Spy said as he hummed. Both looked at eachother and said ''Hunter'' in unison.

* * *

A/N in a middle of a story: I didnt know they played left 4 dead :O, anyways it seems like we got a new thing going on. Also, where did i get Zach from? It sound familiar, like i read it from a l4d fic, anyways i thought it was good. Lets go on shall we?

* * *

Scout catched up to Zach as both ran past all the rooms and corridoors. ''Here we are, as they stood infront of a wall'' Zach said proudfully, ''uhh its just a wall'', Zach laughed and pressed a brick. The wall rumbled and the bricks started to fall from the wall. ''Scout backed away but Zach didnt move. When all the tiles fell to the ground it revealed a metallic door, when Zach walked near the door it slid up very fast, ''whoa, thats gotta be expensive'' Scout gasped, ''beleive me, its cheaper than the doors you use..'' Zach said as he sighed. Scout gave him a wierd look, ''promise me something Scout..'' ''yeah?'' ''go back to your room and lock the door, tell everyone else to lock their doors to, tell Spy to go back to his quarters to'' Scout opened his mouth to ask but ran away as he heard him growl at him.

''Yo Spy!, ya gotta go back to your quarters!'' Scout panted as he arrived to Spy's location. ''What?'' ''Zach told me to tell you guys to lock your doors and shit'' ''why?'' ''i was about to ask him the same fricking question!'' ''Well, if it is from someone zhat can survive a bullet to the brain, i guess we gotta go then Scout'', but when they were about to go they heard howling and screaming. ''Jeez whats with Zach'' ''what makes you thi--''. Down the stairs came Zach, but this time crouching, his eyes were glowing red and he had claws.

''Uhh Z-zach?'' Scout stuttered as he came closer to the duo, he jumped with a scream towards Scout, but he dodged it, Zach fell to the ground but got a foothold, ''run Spy! I'll distract him!'' Scout ran to his quarters with Zach after him, he could feel the breath off Zach behind him, he kicked behind him and heared a yell of pain behind him, as he saw his quarters in sight he ran as fast as he could.

He opened the door and closed it behind him, scratches and screams could be heard from behind the door. He panted heavily, the noise had stopped, and he could hear a voice, ''sorry Scout'' and then heard footsteps fading away. Scout threw up on the floor ''oh god, what was that'' he thought. He tried not to think about it, and went to sleep.

To be Continued

* * *

A/N: Well this is the end of Spy's amnesia, and beggining of a new story. Also, Skit! Is a swedish swear word and should not be misread as i misspelled Shit!


End file.
